1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions for lamp oil and lighter fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional lamp oils and lighter fluids are petroleum fuels, which inherently have many problems. These petroleum fuels containing known toxins and carcinogens can be harmful to people and the environment and can even be fatal if swallowed by small children.
These petroleum fuels have low flash points and are highly combustible. In the case of lighter fluids when they are being dispensed from a container onto burning material such as charcoal briquettes, the flame can travel up the fluid stream, seriously burning the user. Permits are needed to sell lighter fluids because of the flammability dangers. The high flammability also means that the transport of petroleum lamp oils and lighter fluids on aircraft is prohibited. Additionally, strict safety precautions need to be followed to manufacture these petroleum-based fuels and only specific manufacturers are used to manufacture them. The high combustibility also means that fragrance load therein must be low, typically less than three percent by volume, and thereby the ideal amount of fragrance often cannot be added into the fuel.
These fuels burn with soot emissions that often can cause visible black smoke and deposit. In the case of lamps oils, the wick undesirably emits black soot after being extinguished. Also, if spilled, these fuels can damage fabrics and other materials.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.